1. Field
This disclosure relates to information systems technology and to technology for matching venues and attractions.
2. Description of Related Art
Places of interest, such as amusement parks, museums, convention centers, zoos, campuses, theaters, clubs, concert halls, performing arts centers, hospitals, retail stores, and shopping malls, often host attractions or talent that draw an audience. A talent or attraction that has widespread popularity, such as, for example, well-known or popular artists, performers, exhibits, restaurants, shops, products, services, productions, shows, and rides, can generate a predictable return on investment for venue operators. An operator that fills its venue with lesser-known attractions or talent may face greater risk of audience indifference and financial failure. The relative scarcity of attractions and talent with widespread popularity may cause venue operators to take a risk on an unproven item. Existing techniques for matching venues with attractions and/or talent suffer from various drawbacks.